Uma Primavera Fria
by Marie de Rohan
Summary: Tudo o que ela queria era não ser encontrada. Tudo o que ele queria era entendê-la. AH-AU - Doctorward & Momella.


**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são de propriedade de SM. **

**Uma primavera fria**

**Capítulo 1: Na estrada**

O clima do novo estado começou a mostrar sinais logo que saímos de Oregon. Peter começou a reclamar do frio cerca de trinta minutos depois de vermos as placas indicando os limites de Washington e Charlotte reparou na chuva.

-Falta muito, mamãe?

Olhei-a pelo retrovisor. O gesso devia estar coçando porque a pequena mão discretamente tentava aliviar o que estava sentindo sem que eu percebesse e não reclamasse com ela.

-Charlie, não coce.

Ela fez beicinho e Peter também reparou o que ela fazia.

-Mas tá coçando. – ela reclamou.

-Eu imagino que sim, baby, mas... – dei um suspiro pesado. Detestava que ela estivesse naquela situação e não pudesse fazer nada – Já vamos chegar a um hotel e dormir, ok?

-Não vamos chegar hoje na nova casa? – Peter perguntou.

Encontrei os olhos dele no retrovisor.

-"À"nova casa. – corrigi com uma voz suave, tentando esconder meu desânimo. Se fosse por mim, já estaríamos dormindo no nosso novo quarto numa hora dessas – E... não, baby... Já vai escurecer, precisamos jantar e dormir. Prometo que acordaremos cedo e dormiremos amanhã na nova casa! – falei com uma voz incrivelmente forçada de alegria.

Mas ele não comentou nada.

Peter passou quase a viagem inteira sem falar desde o começo dela, há dois dias. Não se leva tanto tempo assim numa viagem entre Arizona e Washington quando se vem por Califórnia e Oregon, mas tivemos paradas para dormir nos hotéis onde eu pudesse ter um pouco de segurança com duas crianças, café, almoço e jantar, além dos cuidados com o braço engessado de Charlotte. Com isso, as coisas demoraram e tivemos que adiar nossa chegada a uma nova casa que meu pai, chefe de polícia em Jacksonville, Flórida, conseguiu para nós com alguns contatos e com a ajuda de Angela Weber, minha única e melhor amiga e cúmplice em tudo isso.

-Mamãe, onde estão as flores? – Charlotte perguntou outra vez.

Olhei rapidamente a estrada e, de fato, Washington parecia estar no outono e não na primavera.

-Não sei, amor... – falei, voltando a me concentrar na estrada – Fique olhando a estrada e veja se encontra uma florzinha para mamãe, ok?

Talvez a tarefa a mantivesse ocupada.

-Ok. – ela concordou, olhando para a estrada que passava rápido demais para os olhos de uma garotinha de quatro anos.

-Peter, não deixe que ela coce o braço, tá?

-Tá bom. – ele falou meio sem animação, meio sem motivação, e tirou a mãozinha da irmã que insistia em coçar o braço.

-Quando chegarmos ao hotel vamos cuidar do bracinho, certo, Charlie?

-Tá. – ela concordou com um sorriso.

E continuou procurando flores na estrada.

~o~

No hotel mais seguro que passamos, fizemos o check in rapidamente antes de o funcionário começar a fazer perguntas e Charlotte começar a falar demais para uma criança de quatro anos.

O quarto não era o mais bonito, mas era limpo e tinha uma janela que mostrava a vista do quarto andar. Não havia quartos disponíveis nos primeiros andares, então foi azar nosso carregar as malas por todos os lances de escadas de um hotel sem elevador.

Havia uma cama de casal que eu dividiria com as crianças, uma mesinha com cadeira, uma tevê antiga de uma marca que nem existia mais e um armário. A primeira coisa que verifiquei ao entrar foi o banheiro: pia, chuveiro, toalete. Tudo limpo. Podíamos usar as toalhas sem precisar pagar.

-Que tal pedir uma pizza? – mostrei animadamente os folders de diversas pizzarias que peguei do balcão – Charlotte? Peter?

Peter – como sempre – deu de ombros. Os olhos castanhos de Charlotte brilharam de animação.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se minha filha tinha alguma bateria ligada 24 horas nela. Nem com o braço machucado e tomando medicamento para a dor ela deixava de ser animada.

-Posso escolher, mamãe? Posso, posso?

-Claro... – sentei na beirada da cama e os dois se sentaram comigo, cada um ao meu lado. Peguei meu celular barato e descartável e peguei o primeiro folder – Que tal uma pizza vegetariana?

-Nhan nhan. – Charlotte falou num tom adorável.

-Pode ser, mãe. – Peter falou numa voz suave e um pequeno sorriso, e eu não pude deixar de passar a mão nos cabelos louros dele.

Em alguns minutos, pedi uma grande pizza para nós três – e tivemos uma promessa que seria entregue em vinte e cinco minutos, no máximo.

-Podemos brincar um pouco? – Charlotte perguntou meio que implorando, já que passou o dia no carro escutando músicas infantis e livros em áudio.

-Peter, pode brincar com ela?

-Tá. – o desânimo voltou a tomar conta dele, mas não reclamou de nada. Só sentou no chão, pegou uma bolsa cheia de bonecas de Charlotte e começou a arrumar tudo. Ela sentou-se segundos depois e começou a ajudá-lo.

Peter sabia como manter Charlotte distraída e me ajudar em alguns momentos, como a criança maravilhosa que era.

Aproveitei para pegar minha agenda e planejar o dia de amanhã, além de controlar meus gastos. Sem poder usar cartão de crédito por alguns dias e usando apenas o dinheiro que meu pai nos deu, dava tranquilamente para chegarmos a Forks e esperarmos mais alguns dias até todos nossos novos documentos chegarem.

Longe do ouvido dos meninos, peguei o celular e me aproximei da janela, sem ousar abrir as cortinas.

Procurei na agenda o número de uma das pessoas que mais confiava no mundo. Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

_-Bells? –_ meu pai parecia _aliviado _ao telefone – _Já chegou?_

-Só atravessamos a fronteira do estado, mas não estamos ainda na cidade. – dei um suspiro – Os meninos tinham que jantar e dormir.

_-Sim, sim, claro... _– ele, depois de estar aliviado, soou muito _cansado _– _Queria estar com vocês aí. Estão em algum hotel?_

-No mais confiável que encontrei pela estrada.

_-Estão precisando de dinheiro?_

-Não ainda... Acredito que podemos sobreviver mais dois dias com o que você nos deu.

_-Lembre-se: nada de usar cartões e tire a bateria do celular quando forem dormir. _

-Ok, pai... – dei um suspiro – E nossos documentos?

_-Quase prontos._ – ele respondeu, e escutei-o remexer alguma coisa ao fundo – _Amanhã terminaremos. Sua mãe escolheu os nomes._

-Puta merda. – murmurei tão baixo que acho que nem meu pai ouviu, muito menos as crianças – O que ela inventou?

Novamente ele remexeu alguma coisa.

_-Você agora é... Grace Marie Dwyer..._ – ele deu uma risada curta – Pelamordeus, Renee...

Escutei minha mãe gritar _"não enche" _ao fundo.

Minha mãe no momento era _fangirl_ de um jogador de basebol de uma liga menor da Flórida chamado Phil Dwyer. O menino tinha 18 anos e, segundo meu pai, jogava mal para cacete, mas para minha mãe aquele era um Leo Dicaprio mais novo.

-E os meninos...? – já estava até com medo dos nomes que ela escolheu.

-_Elizabeth Grace Dwyer e Steven Alexander Dwyer... hmmm… até que não são tão ruins._

-Ainda bem... – murmurei, soltando outro suspiro.

Uma batida na porta me assustou, fazendo com que eu quase largasse o celular. As crianças ficaram assustadas e olharam para mim.

-Quem é? – perguntei em voz bem firme e forte, como meu pai me ensinou.

_-Pizza!_ – alguém falou do outro lado.

Dei um suspiro de alívio e voltei a falar ao celular.

-Pai, os meninos e eu vamos jantar. Nossa pizza chegou.

_-Eu ouvi._ – ele falou _– Ligue-me de novo pela manhã e depois que chegarem a Forks. Amanhã quero falar com os meninos._

-Ok. – dei um sorriso enquanto me aproximava da porta – Obrigada, pai.

-De nada, Bells. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – finalizei a chamada e deslizei o aparelho num dos bolsos da calça, escondendo-o. Depois abri a porta com cuidado, sem deixar mostrar muito meu rosto e sem que as crianças ficassem à vista do entregador – Quanto devo mesmo?

-Vinte e cinco dólares.

Vinte e cinco dólares por uma pizza de beira de estrada. Aonde esse mundo vai parar, Barack Obama?

Separei uma nota de vinte e duas de cinco e entreguei-lhe.

-Fique com o resto.

-Obrigado, madame. – ele falou sorrindo, feliz com a gorjeta.

Fechei a porta e voltei-me para meus dois filhos.

-Quem quer pizza? – perguntei animadamente, torcendo para que não percebessem meu cansaço.

~o~

Depois da pizza, as crianças tomaram banho e se arrumaram para dormir. Deitei com elas, uma de cada lado meu, porque depois que adormecessem seria minha vez de tomar um banho bem quente antes de arrumar minhas coisas.

O braço de Charlotte ainda tinha uma leve coceira por causa do gesso, e passei uma pomada para assadura depois de ajudá-la a tomar banho.

Apoiei minhas costas na cabeceira e os dois se moldaram ao meu corpo – Peter do lado esquerdo e Charlotte do direito –, enquanto eu abria um livro no meu colo. Os dois queriam que eu lesse _O dia em que os lápis de colorir pediram demissão, _e na metade da sexta página Peter tocou meu braço e apontou para a irmã.

Charlotte estava dormindo.

Pobrezinha passou parte da tarde procurando flores pela janela do carro, agitada e com um braço coçando, não aguentou nem chegar à metade da história. Tirei meu braço de torno de Peter e a acomodei na cama, deitando-a e cobrindo-a com o lençol. Dei, por fim, um beijo na testa dela e ajeitei o travesseiro embaixo da cabecinha.

Depois acomodei Peter no meu braço e voltei a ler a história, e não demorou muito para que ele começasse a bocejar também.

-Quer que eu pare por aqui? – perguntei suavemente para não acordar Charlotte, deslizando meus dedos na cabeça dele. O cabelo louro estava ficando grande, e assim que eu chegasse a Forks eu ia mandar cortá-lo.

-Ok. – os olhos dele piscaram de sono. Com cuidado, saí do meio deles para acomodá-lo melhor. Esperei que ele deitasse a cabeça e depois prendi o cobertor na altura do queixo dele.

-Bons sonhos, baby. – falei, dando um beijo na testa dele.

-Mãe? – ele falou com a voz carregada de sono, e aproximei o meu rosto porque eu sabia que ele não falaria muito alto para não acordar a irmã.

-O que foi?

-_Ele _não vai nos achar de novo, né?

Por um instante, eu não soube o que dizer. Apenas sentei na beirada da cama e continuei tocando o cabelo dele, uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer. Peter tinha um cabelo muito macio, e eu acho que quando crescer ele será a perdição de muitas mulheres.

Mas, ao contrário do pai, ele não _machucará_ nenhuma delas.

-Não. – respondi com firmeza – Nunca mais.

* * *

**Eu já queria postar essa história há algum tempo, mas queria muito finalizar minhas outras histórias antes. Ah, bem, não custa nada deixar aqui os primeiros capítulos antes de continuar, né?**

**Sobre **_**O que não podemos deixar para trás:**_**eu _acho_ que****esta semana tem capítulo e o outtake que estou devendo. Desculpem por essa, mas semana passada fiquei muito doente. Ainda estou, na verdade. Mas posso ler os comentários de todos :P Eles me ajudarão a ficar melhor! :P por favor, digam o que acharam!**

**O próximo capítulo sai em ****seis semanas****! **

**Um beijo, Marie. **


End file.
